


Tales of Belthil and the Light of his Nights

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Donghyuck is an actual star, Elf Renjun, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Donghyuck glows, brighter than any of the stars in the sky. Renjun was made to love him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Tales of Belthil and the Light of his Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> It's been a while since I posted anything, but im finally back!  
> This fic is... very different from my usual writing style? At least it felt different to me, but I'm really really proud of the end result, and how my original idea turned out soo... I hope you'll like it too!!!
> 
> And a big thanks to the lovely Mel who beta-ed this, and to Tori, who listened to my rambling and gave me her opinions on this from the very beginning of the writing process. Love u two <3

The night is clear. Warm air, and a perfect breeze — just enough to spread the smell of the forest. 

But nothing is as remarkable as the sky. Dark blue mixed with purple hues, stars shining, bright and beautiful, surrounding a perfectly round moon. 

Renjun can’t fully see it yet, cannot fully enjoy the beauty of the night, but he knows he’s close. He knows he’s only a few minutes away from the clearing he’s headed to. He’s walking through the trees, swift, quick, so used to it he doesn’t even need to focus. He hasn’t tripped on a root in centuries. He isn’t worried, not about this. 

All he wants is to reach the clearing. Faintly, he can hear the sound of water moving slowly, small waves fading before even hitting the shore.  
This is his cue. His pace picks up without him even realizing, senses picking up, too — ears straining, trying to hear a particular voice; vision becoming clearer, looking for the faint silver glow that is now familiar. 

And, finally, the trees scatter and he steps into the clearing. The lake shines in the middle of it, reflecting the glow of the moon.

But the moon and the stars are nothing compared to the boy sitting near the lake, voice soft as he sings, tales from ancient times brought back to life by Donghyuck’s talent. 

‘ _Belthil_ ,’ Renjun breathes out when he reaches him. _Belthil_. Divine Radiance, in the language of his people. 

‘Welcome back, Light of my Nights.’ 

Donghyuck’s smile is warm, and Renjun can do nothing but get closer.

‘Did you have to wait for long?’

‘The stars started shining a few minutes ago,’ Donghyuck answers. ‘Do not worry, you’re right on time.’

Silence drapes over them then. Donghyuck’s gaze is turned to the sky, but Renjun ignores the stars this time. He already knows them all. He knows that none could reach Donghyuck’s beauty. 

Nothing could ever match with the way he shines. Divine Radiance. Renjun gave Donghyuck that name. _Belthil_. Divine Radiance. The only elvish word that can describe Donghyuck. 

At first, he hadn’t known who the shining boy from the lake was. But he’d immediately known he would never be able to forget him, to forget the boy with silver hair and a matching glow.

Even now, months later, Renjun can’t tear his gaze away from the faint silvery glow Donghyuck emits, and the way it makes his eyes twinkle, clear as crystal, as bright as the Moon. 

‘I’m starting to believe you join here not to stargaze, but only to stare at me,’ Donghyuck whispers, sparing him a sideways glance. His smile is full of mirth. 

‘I don’t see what is the difference between those.’

‘Well, I’m not a star.’

‘You are. You’re the most beautiful star I have ever seen.’

‘You know flattery won’t work on me,’ Donghyuck tries to argue, but Renjun can see the blush slowly forming on his cheeks. Renjun’s smile grows fonder at that.

Their eyes go back to the sky after a few moments spent staring at each other. Renjun points out constellations, showing them one by one to Donghyuck. Some he’s seen from hundreds of years ago, some that were here centuries before the elven folk started walking this Earth.

They’re mostly silent — Renjun whispering anecdotes once in a while, Donghyuck humming when he recognizes something. Then suddenly, his gaze stops on a particular star — nothing spectacular: no radiant glow, no constellation. But he still points it out to Renjun.

‘Here. See this one?’ he asks quietly. Renjun’s only answer is a small nod. ‘This star… This is my mother.’

‘Oh. I didn’t… I wasn’t aware you could tell.’ Renjun admits.

‘I can. But I’m not certain how. She hasn’t shown herself in a while. Since before we met.’

‘Do you miss her?’ he asks.

‘I don’t think so. I don’t think you can miss something you have never known or had.’ Donghyuck explains, voice calm.

‘That’s true, I guess. But are you happy? Despite this?’

‘I am. I have my friends. I have you. I have the Moon and the stars, the lake and the forest. This is enough to content me.’

‘That’s good to hear.’ Renjun breathes out.

‘Do you worry? About me?’ Donghyuck turns to face the elf, eyes full of a mix of surprise and wonder.

‘Of course I do, _Belthil_. My only wish is your happiness.’

‘Oh.’ Donghyuck utters with a blush, cheeks quickly filling with shimmery silver blood. ‘Your wish is granted. You are the main reason for my happiness. The Light of my Nights. This is no lie.’

Donghyuck’s gaze is intense, full of a raw sincerity Renjun has rarely seen. No words he can think of are good enough to be an answer to Donghyuck’s. He lets his actions speak instead.

Donghyuck’s hand is soft and surprisingly hot when Renjun takes it, kissing it, short and delicate. Donghyuck is still blushing, but he doesn’t let go, twining their fingers together. 

His gaze is piercing; he looks into Renjun’s eyes like he’s trying to read his mind or unearth his deepest secrets. Not that he would need that. Renjun would gladly share everything if Donghyuck asked.

‘I received a message last night after you left.’ Donghyuck starts, voice barely above a whisper. ‘My time is up.’

‘What do you mean?’ Renjun asks, frowning.

‘I’m a child of the stars Renjun. From the moment I was born my destiny was to, one day, leave. Join the stars.’ Donghyuck explains, calm despite the sadness etched on his features.

‘So you are leaving? Just like that?’

‘I don’t know yet. I haven’t made my decision. But the messenger will come again, tonight. I only have a few hours left.’

‘And then what?’ Renjun asks, trying to keep the urgency from seeping into his voice.

‘Either I leave, for good, or I stay, also for good. Once I have decided, there is no turning back.’

‘Do you want to leave? To truly be a star?’

‘I am not sure. But I have eternity up ahead, and that is a long time to spend alone on this Earth,’ Donghyuck admits, wistful.

‘Why would you spend it alone? You have friends,’ Renjun objects. ‘You have me. My kind … We cannot die, Donghyuck. I have just as much to spend on this Earth as you.’

‘But you have your life, Renjun. Your own destiny.’

‘I do. But I wouldn’t mind spending it with you by my side.’ Renjun says, looking Donghyuck in the eyes.

‘Do you mean that? You have to be sure of this, Renjun. Because if I stay … If I stay for you, then—’ Donghyuck cuts himself off, voice wavering. 

‘I do mean it. I swear it on my life. But don’t stay only for me. You should stay for yourself. Because you want to.’

‘I want to stay. It is my home, all I have ever known. But being alone scares me,’ Donghyuck admits.

His eyes are big, shining with unshed tears. The Moon has moved a bit in the sky, shining brightly right above them, making Donghyuck shine even brighter.

Renjun slides closer, a hand coming to cup Donghyuck’s cheek, eyes trained on him.

‘You don’t have to be alone, my love.’

‘Alright,’ Donghyuck whispers, shedding one diamond-like tear that leaves a shiny streak on his cheek.

He falls silent once again, resting his forehead against Renjun’s, breathing a bit more labored than it was. Renjun’s hand is still on his cheek, thumb slowly caressing the soft skin under his eye.

For a while, all they hear is each other’s breathing and, in the background, water gently lapping at the surrounding stones.

Renjun doesn’t know how much time has passed when Donghyuck shifts, but he doesn’t say anything. Just let him get closer, nuzzling against Renjun’s jaw, before settling his head on his shoulder, forehead pressed against the side of his neck.

‘Hold me,’ he whispers, the movement of his lips sending shivers down Renjun’s skin.

‘Of course.’ Renjun wraps an arm around Donghyuck, bringing him closer. ‘Things will be alright,’ he tries to reassure him. ‘No matter what you choose to do, you will be okay.’

‘I know,’ Donghyuck answers, voice small. ‘I know,’ he repeats after a while, seeming a bit surer of himself. ‘But for now, let’s stay like this. Just for a while.’

‘Of course. Your wish is my command,’ Renjun says, smiling. 

Sitting here, holding Donghyuck close to him under the stars, Renjun tries to push his worries aside for a while. He wants to enjoy this moment, fearing this would be the last one. 

He doesn’t want it to be the end, doesn’t want it to be his last night with Donghyuck. But it isn’t his choice to make. He can only hope. 

‘If I left, would you resent me?’ Donghyuck asks suddenly, not moving.

‘No, I wouldn’t. Not at all.’

‘But you would be sad,’ the boy states, sure of himself. ‘And that would be my fault. Why would you be okay with that?’

‘Because it’s your life. I would be sad, of course. But I could never be mad at you for choosing what you think is best for you. That would be selfish.’

‘Is it that bad? To be selfish?’

‘Not always. But I shouldn’t be, not this time.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because it wouldn’t be fair if I tried to convince you to stay,’ Renjun says seriously.

‘I don’t agree. I want to know what you think about this,’ Donghyuck protests.

‘But I shouldn’t influence your decision.’ 

Donghyuck pauses. Renjun can feel him breathing deeply against him, gusts of hot breath crashing against his skin. He knows that, if Donghyuck keeps on insisting, he won’t be able to resist for long, won’t be able to keep his words to himself.

‘What if I want you to? If I want you to be selfish?’ Donghyuck says, firm. 

‘Then I think you already know what you want to do,’ Renjun answers softly.

‘I do, but it scares me. I’m scared that my choice isn’t the right one,’ Donghyuck admits softly, moving to look at Renjun. 

‘I don’t think there’s a right or wrong choice.’

‘Maybe. I don’t know,’ Donghyuck says with a frown. ‘Isn’t it stupid? To stay because of a boy?’

‘I’m not sure I’m the one you should be asking this.’ Renjun chuckles.

‘And yet, here I am.’ Donghyuck sighs, running his nose along Renjun’s jaw.

‘Here you are,’ he agrees. 

The atmosphere surrounding them shifts suddenly, turning to something mellow, heavy with unexpressed feelings and unspoken confessions. Donghyuck feels warm against him, still buried into Renjun’s side.

‘Light of my Nights. Renjun,’ he starts, voice laced with something Renjun can’t quite place. ‘Be selfish, just for a moment,’ he asks, almost begging.

‘Stay. Don’t go to the sky.’ Renjun finally gives in. ‘You’re already the brightest star I’ve ever seen. Being on Earth doesn’t take anything away from your beauty, your radiance.’

‘Is this why you wish I stayed?’

‘Yes. But not only. You know my reasons, _Belthil_.’ Renjun admits, voice tender.

‘I do. But it’s my turn to be selfish, and I want to hear you say it,’ Donghyuck demands, sitting up to look right at him.

Renjun takes a breath, looking into Donghyuck’s eyes. He isn’t able to say no, not to him. So if Donghyuck wants him to say it, he will. 

‘I don’t want you to leave, because my life without you would be like living without ever seeing the sun. You have turned my world into something beautiful and glowing. You hold my heart in your beautiful hands, and if you choose to leave, you will take it with you. What I feel for you is bright, overwhelming, and it has taken over my everything. There is nobody I could ever love the way I love you. You call me the Light of your Nights, but the truth is, you lit up my world and my life the moment you step into it. You are the Light of my Life, the brightest star in my universe. My Greatest Love.’

By the time he is finished, Renjun is a little winded, his cheeks flushed. Donghyuck isn’t any better — his eyes have gotten wider as he heard Renjun, and they’re now glistening, filled to the brim with a mix of tears and emotions.

They stare at each other, neither of them daring to speak. And then, Donghyuck lets out a breath, and does something that takes Renjun by surprise. 

Suddenly, his hands are cupping Renjun’s cheeks, bringing their faces closer, and, with utter tenderness, he presses their lips together. 

Renjun isn’t long to answer. The arm he has wrapped around Donghyuck brings him closer, pressing into him.

The kiss is slow, a simple press of their lips, soft and tender. Their hands are gentle as they move, caressing cheeks and backs, drawing the other close. Renjun isn’t sure how he can still hold on. His love overflows, seeping into the kiss, into his touches. But he can feel just as much flowing from Donghyuck.

For the second time tonight, he feels breathless as they both slowly pull back, still wrapped around each other. He blinks a few times, opening his eyes to the brightest smile he has ever seen on Donghyuck’s face. He’s glowing so bright, so strong Renjun is almost blinded.

‘You should be selfish more often,’ Donghyuck breathes out, caressing Renjun’s cheek.

‘Was this what you wanted to hear?’

‘You went so much farther, my love. I couldn’t dream of more beautiful words. Of a more perfect person to love and to be loved by,’ Donghyuck confesses, pressing a quick kiss to Renjun’s lips.

‘How could I not love you? I’m certain I was made for this.’

‘It’s an honor,’ he answers, one of his hands falling to Renjun’s chest, resting right above his heart.

The gesture is simple, but Renjun can’t help but be endeared at this. He can’t do anything but love Donghyuck even more and draw him into another kiss, just as tender as the first one, and filled with so much love he can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage.

‘It will be lovely, to spend eternity with you, Light of my Nights.’

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liIacsuns), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
